


You've Got a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth year Dominique Weasley stumbles across a small, crying figure outside the Ravenclaw common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Friend

It took Dominique a while to find the source of the noise she could hear. Sat alone in the common room, her insomnia often kept her up far longer than the other pupils of Ravenclaw. On that night, however, at the start of her fourth year, she was apparently not alone. A faint sobbing noise was coming from  _somewhere,_ though where she couldn't imagine.  
The entrance.  
Curiosity piqued within the girl, and so she strolled over to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. To get in, one needed to answer a riddle. To get out, all you needed to do was push.  
"Hello?"  
The sobbing immediately stopped. Dominique wildly glanced around, looking for the source of the noise, before looking down. There, curled up on the floor, was a small boy, obviously one of the firsties who had joined Ravenclaw just three days prior. A name popped into her head as soon as he glanced up -  _Scorpius Malfoy_.  
"Scorpius, do you want to come inside?"  
Scorpius stared up at her, not responding. With a roll of her eyes, Dominique grabbed his arm and hauled him in, glad that the door closed automatically behind her.  
"What are you doing out there?"  
"Couldn't answer the riddle - Albus wouldn't let me in when he came by. Said I should go to Slytherin."  
Dominique rolled her eyes once more, before deciding to write to Aunt Ginny. She'd sort him out! "You're in Ravenclaw, you're here for a reason. C'mon, sit down, I'll get you a drink..."  
Scorpius burst suddenly and spectacularly into tears again, and Dominique sighed. First years! Bloody first years!


End file.
